My, What Big Antlers You Have (Monster AU)
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: Tony Stark is an exuberant young prone who doesn't want to be a prince. He wants to be a black smith or an inventor but his parents won't allow it, so he runs away and his best friend follows. They make the mistake of going into the enchanted forest but are rescued by a band of mythical creatures. What will Tony do when he starts to have feelings for the Fawn Steve.
1. Chapter 1- Running from the Mundane

Tony gave a small sigh as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He draped his cloak over his shoulders and gave his room one last look before heading to the stables. He hated this castle. He hated the fact that his parents always made him meet other princesses or princes. All he wanted was to invent and smith things, but of course those were not jobs fitting of a prince. He was dragged out of his thoughts by his horse's happy neighing. He quickly quieted his jet black horse by giving her an apple and petting her mane. Then he heard footsteps outside of the stable and braced himself for one of the guards to come bursting in and hauling him back into the castle.

"Anthony? Oh come one let me in before the guards catch both of us." It was Jarvis his best friend.

Tony quickly opened the stable doors and hurried Jarvis in. "Why are you out here? How did you know it was me?" He asked confusedly. Tony had told no one of his plans and he had made sure to be silent.

"I know because this isn't the first time you've snuck out. I'm not going to let you get into trouble. I'm coming with you." Jarvis said sternly as he revealed his own bag.

"Jarvis no. I can't let you come with me. I'm not coming back here." Tony explained as he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair.

"Sir, do you really think I care. I swore I'd keep you safe, and I'm going to keep that promise." Jarvis said as he mounted his white horse. Tony just rolled his eyes and hopped on his own jet black horse.

"You know, you can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes." Tony said aloud.

Jarvis chuckled, "I do try sir." Tony smirked and nudged his horse's side and it took off running. Jarvis quickly did the same to catch up to Tony. The night was quiet in the city and it made the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground echo.

Tony leaned forward as the horses began to run even faster. Tony had planned it perfectly and they would have a clear window where the gates to the city would be unguarded. He looked over to Jarvis again and smirked, "Someone's having fun aren't they?"

Jarvis rolled his eyes with a small laugh, "Any adventure with you sir is fun."

"Jarvis you don't have to call me sir. You're practically my brother. Why don't you just call me... Tony." He said finally with a mischievous smile.

Jarvis smiled back, "Very well then si- err.. Tony." He blushed slightly as he corrected himself.

Tony gave an exuberant laugh as he looked at the gate in front of them, "Ready to start a new life?"

Jarvis smirked and looked ahead determinedly, "Always." Tony grinned even more and both of their horses raced through the gates. They were finally free from the rules of the castle, and they were going to stay free by going into the forbidden forest as a shortcut to the next province. The forest was a ways off but they would be at it's edge before the moon was all of the way up in the sky. As they rode further and further from the city distant yells could be heard, only causing the boys to laugh and whistle exuberantly


	2. Chapter 2- Why did We Choose the Forest

When they reached the edge of the dark forest the boys looked at each other warily. Jarvis was about to say they could double back when Tony had his horse gallop into the forest. Jarvis sighed and quickly followed after him while keeping an eye out for any strange and dangerous creatures that were rumored to live in the forest. Jarvis knew Tony was wary too but he would never admit it.

"So... this place is eerie wouldn't you say?" Tony said with a forced smile as they slowly trotted through the forest.

"Very." Jarvis replied with the same forced smile. He knew why no one travelled through here. There were rumors and tales of magical beasts and creatures roaming around in the forest. Wolves and Bears the size of three men. Elves that would kill any human without hesitation. Deer folk that looked and talked like a man but covered in fur with antlers and cloven hooves. A gryphon that could rip you to shreds within seconds, and finally a dragon whose fire burned cold and could freeze any city for an eternity.

Tony was brought out of his thought when he heard branches crack in front of them. The horses began to get skittish and Tony and Jarvis tried to calm them down to no avail. As more cracking occurred the horses eyes flashed white in fear. They bucked and threw Tony and Jarvis off before galloping away.  
Tony held the back of his head and looked at Jarvis before looking at the thick patch of trees in front of them.

"I'm beginning to regret coming in here." He muttered. Just as he finished talking a giant golden bear burst through the trees and began to circle around the two boys. Then a giant black and grey wolf followed after. Tony looked at the giant predators and a mix of awe and panic rushed through him. The golden beast of a bear gave him a pointed look with stunning blue eyes. The wolf just gave a warning growl and flashed his green eyes.

Jarvis scooted closer to Tony, "Si- Tony look there are deer folk on top of these creatures." He whispered. Tony looked up even further to see the two deer folk on top of the beasts. A golden furred one with large antlers had blue red and white crystals draped around his antlers. He had a shield and a small dagger strapped to his back as well. The other deer folk was a darker shade of brown and had leather gloves with the fingers cut off on. One of his antlers had broken while the other was still large and magnificent. The last thing he realized was that the darker deer man had his bow with an arrow aimed at both of them.

"Friend or foe?" The dark furred one ask. His voice wasn't threatening, in fact it was friendly.

"Friends, please are horses ran off with our water and food. We're trying to get to the next p-province..." Jarvis explained with his hands raised in peace. His bright blue eyes had a sliver of fear as he watched the two deer folk talk in hushed voices.

"They're barely out of their child forms, they don't even have their man fur." The blond furred one whispered.

"Hey, I resent that." Tony said, subconsciously rubbing his chin.

The dark furred one rolled his eyes, "Fine. We will help them." The blond one nodded and they both hopped off of the giant beasts with ease. They began to inspect the boys carefully.

Tony was intrigued by how they walked on their cloven hooves. He jumped slightly when the blond furred one inspected his hair. Tony tried to keep back a sharp retort because he was sure he could be killed in an instant. Once he had been inspected, Tony stood up and edged closer to the two animals.

He looked back to the deer folk with a smile of awe, "How did you tame such magnificent beasts?"

"Who said we were tame?" The wolf spoke up, causing Tony to jump. He could swear he saw the wolf grin at him. Then Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the wolf stand on it's hind legs and slowly change into a man. He was speechless as he stared at the slightly taller man in front of him.

"What? Did my pants actually shred this time?" The man asked. He looked down quickly to assure himself his pants had not been destroyed by the transformation.

"So you're a... a werewolf?" Tony asked in awe as he looked the man over.

"If you must use that denotation then yes, but I prefer to be called a lycan. Much more formal." The man explained with a soft smile. Tony nodded and was about to apologize when he was mesmerized by the golden bear turning into a very tall and muscular man. When Tony compared the two men in front of him he realized the bear man's structure was very muscular like a bears would be, and the wolf man's structure was lean and his face had a sharp look like a wolfs would. The bear man gave a hearty laugh and brushed his long blond hair from his face as he clasped his hand on the wolf man's shoulder.

"So are you a werebear?" Tony asked dumbfounded.

The bear man gave another hearty laugh, "Yes, but it doesn't have the same ring that werewolf does. So why are two young ones like yourselves wandering through this forest?"

Tony nearly jumped when Jarvis spoke from right next to him, "Well you see, this is Prince Anthony Stark, but uh.. well he didn't like all of the-" Tony cut him off.

"I ran away cause it was horrible. I don't want to be a prince. I want to be an inventor. This is Jarvis, my best friend, and please call me Tony." He replied like there was no big deal.

The blond furred one furrowed his brow, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I am Steve and this is Coulson. We are Fawns not deer folk." Coulson waved as he slung his now over his shoulder. "The two shapeshifters are Bruce and Thor. They are our hunters if you eat meat." Steve's deer like ears twitched towards a sound unheard by the humans. "Come now. We must get you to our safe haven. This forest is not safe for young ones especially at night."


	3. Chapter 3- The Village in the Tree

Before Tony could even blink Thor and Bruce had shifted back into their bestial forms and Steve had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while hoisting him onto Bruce's back. Coulson had done the same thing to Jarvis. Once the boys had landed on the beasts they were passing through the forest in a blur. Tony gripped at Bruce's fur trying not to pull it out. He looked up to Steve and blushed when he accidentally fell against Steve's back. The Fawn smiled slightly and urged Bruce to run faster, causing Tony to lean on the Fawn even more. Tony glanced over at Jarvis and smirked at the sight of his best friend leaning on Coulson. When he focussed on the shapeshifters faces Tony noticed that Thor and Bruce would exchange quick glances and they would look like they were smiling at each other. Tony was sure he was missing something important between the two. His mind was reeling as he thought about the events that were happening so fast. Merely a couple of hours ago he thought these mythical creatures were just fables, and now he was on the back of a giant wolf while clinging to a Fawn. He wondered to himself if all of the other creatures that were said to live in this forest were real too.

"Steve?" he asked making sure to be loud enough to be heard over the wind rushing past them.

"Yes, young one?" Steve replied looking back at Tony slightly.

Tony had to bite his tongue and not show he was aggravated at the term. "Are there really gryphons, elves, and dragons in the forest?" He asked with curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"Of course there are, and there are far more creatures than that. That is why we must get you back to our haven. No creature can enter without our permission, and any who try to force their way in will have to face the consequences."

Tony gulped at the notion of having to face Thor and Bruce in their beastial forms. "So when you say haven are we talking about a glenn? Or maybe a clearing in the forest? Or is it like a small village?" Tony's curiosity was peaking again.

The Fawn chuckled, "It is very much like one of your small villages. We have kitchens, living quarters, smith areas, weapon training clearings, and a mead hall." The Fawn blushed at the last one. "Its one of the necessities for having well.. you'll see."

Tony smiled at the mention of smith areas. His eyes flashed mischievously at the mention of a mead hall. He could already guess that Thor was probably one of the main reasons for having it and maybe Bruce, but Tony just couldn't read him. It was like Bruce guarded himself from everyone maybe it had to deal with something that happened in his past. Maybe it was because of his wolf form. Tony would make sure to ask about it later when he wasn't on Bruce's back.

"Steve, does everyone that comes into the forest uh..." he gestured to Bruce and Thor.

Steve had a sad look in his eyes when he looked back at Tony, "Yes. No matter how hard we try this forest changes people. But do not worry young one, as long as you are within the havens walls you will remain safe."

Tony nodded before asking another question, "How old is the forest?"

Steve gave a small chuckle, "Almost as old as time itself. In fact we were here far before the humans came to live here. It used to be a peaceful forest and all of the creatures lived in harmony, even the dragons were nice. Then one day a terrible sickness of the mind entered one of the most renowned witches of her time. She turned evil and began cursing men and beasts alike, even the forest itself. The dragons turned on everyone, and the shapeshifters would go into an uncontrollable fit of rage and turn every full moon. If they bit or clawed any human during that full moon period that human would be changed into a shapeshifter. It was only a few years after the curse had been placed upon the forest when Bruce wondered into the forest, he was only a mere child but he had been turned. The next year Thor stumbled in as well, he was a prince from a far away land but he had been attacked on a diplomatic travel to this land."

Tony listened carefully, "But that was hundreds of years ago..."

Steve's mouth twitched up in a small smile, "Exactly. You see shapeshifters age like a normal human until they reach adulthood. Then every shapeshifter is given immortality. Just like every creature in this forest. That is the curse that the witch placed here."

"Why is it a curse?" Tony asked.

It was Bruce who spoke up, "Its a curse because of the full moon, but it's also a gift because you get to stay with those you care about forever."  
Tony nodded, "I hadn't thought of it that way. So you guys are like a big family?"

Steve smiled, "Exactly. No body is an outcast here. No body has to be alone here. It eases the burden of eternity."

Tony blushed as Bruce and Thor came to a stop. Steve hopped off and helped Tony off while Coulson did the same for Jarvis. Tony watched, mesmerized, as the giant bear and wolf shifted back into Thor and Bruce. It was so graceful it was barely believable like it was all a dream, but Tony knew this was far from fantasy. He shook his head when Steve moved towards the giant oak in front of them and knocked on it three times. He nearly jumped back when the base of the tree swung open to reveal lights inside. Tony raised a brow in confusion and hesitantly followed after Steve into the tree.

Tony couldn't contain his gasp as he walked into a small village, bustling with creatures of all sizes. Candle lit lamps outlined the streets and Tony looked at all of the houses and buildings.

"Impressive isn't it?" Thor's voice startled Tony out of his thoughts. "It's amazing... and it's in a tree?" He asked slightly confused as he looked up to the tall man.

"Nay, the tree is merely a spell to keep our haven hidden from those who would harm us." Thor explained.

"Well Thor and I best be off, we have food to catch." Bruce said patting Thor's back with a small smile. Thor smiled with a hearty laugh and walked with Bruce back out into the forest.

Jarvis came up behind Tony and gave a small smile, "It's quite astonishing isn't it?"

Tony smiled again, "Amazing." He agreed.

Steve patted both of their shoulders and smiled, "Come now young ones. I must introduce you to the last three members of our group." He explained while leading them to one of the many clearings. Before they were even in the clearing Tony could hear the sound of two swords hitting each other. He gulped and wondered what creatures he might see.

"Clint, Natasha, Pepper, I'd like to introduce you to our two new guests." Steve said calmly with a warm smile as they entered the clearing. Tony's mouth opened slightly as he watched the two elves sheath their swords. One, the man, had his dirty blond hair cut shirt and spiked upwards which only made his ears and ice blue eyes even more noticable. The other elf was a woman and she had long, red hair neatly braided to make it stay on the back of her head. Then there was the grey and orange gryphon that seemingly swooped down out of nowhere. Tony's eyes widened slightly at the three creatures in front of him.

"Steve they are humans..." The gryphon said in a hushed whisper that sounded more concerned than anything. "What if... what if something happens..."

"It won't Pepper. Nothing can get through these walls without our permission. The gryphon gave a small sigh before smiling at the two boys.

"Anyways, I'm Pepper. It's nice to have some new faces around here." She said raising a paw for them to shake.

Tony blushed a little and hesitantly shook her paw. "I'm Tony Stark, it's nice to meet you too."

Jarvis was smiling in awe as he shook Pepper 'a paw, "Jarvis, pleasure to meet you miss."

Pepper smile and her ears perk happily.

The male elf gave a small smirk, "Clint Barton, nice to meet you boys. Maybe one day I'll end up training you how to fight properly." That made the female elf give Clint a small punch in the arm.

The female elf smiled, "Natasha Romanoff, it's been nice meeting you." Tony nodded with another smile as he marveled at the creatures in front of him.

"We best be off. I have to get these two a room to sleep in for the night." Steve said as he started to walk back towards the lighted streets. Tony and Jarvis quickly followed after Steve, not wanting to get lost in the maze of a city.

"So how long do you boys plan on staying?" Steve asked while they walked.

"Maybe a day or two more. Just until news might have died down a bit." Tony replied with his usual nonchalance.

"If that's alright of course," Jarvis added with a pointed glare at Tony. Tony just rolled his eyes at Jarvis.

"Of course it's alright. There is no hurry for you two to leave, just as long as you are here do not ever venture into that forest alone." His words were heavy with the seriousness of his statement. This was called the safe haven for a reason, it was the only safe place in the forest.

Tony and Jarvis nodded. "Steve? Do you think that tomorrow I could see the smithery?" Tony asked hopefully.

The Fawn smiled, "Of course. I could also have Bruce teach you how to do some if you would like. He is our black smith, one of our doctors, and one of our hunters."

Jarvis's face lit up at the word doctor, "Do you think I could watch the doctors?"

Steve gave a small chuckle as he opened the door to one of the smaller houses. "Of course young ones. Now rest up. I will come in the morning with fresh clothes and show you where breakfast is."


End file.
